Conversations
by Kare38
Summary: A series of conversations force Max to realize some things she's been trying to ignore. The story will be 8 chapters in its entirety and will mostly be rated PG-13 until the last chapter. Overall rating is M just case!
1. Chapter 1

**Conversations**

**A Story based on the TV show "Dark Angel" (Cameron/Eglee)**

**Max/Alec Eventual Pairing**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own any of "Dark Angel's" original characters or storylines. This author is in no way associated with the owners, writers and producers of this show.**_

**Chapter One: A Conversation with Cece "Food for Thought."**

As Max makes her way down the corridor to the storage area reserved for TC's weapons arsenal, she runs down her list of "things to do" for the day. It's divided into 3 categories in her transgenic memory: things that MUST be done, things that SHOULD be done and things that COULD be done if there were only a few more hours in the day, shark DNA or not.

Following the morning meeting at head quarters, Max arrives at her first stop of the day: checking in with Cece who was currently cateloguing their weapons supply. Even though Max is decidedly anti-gun, that doesn't mean she doesn't see merit in having an arsenal of weapons at their disposal in case of emergency. After all, the military is still camped out just outside the walls of TC and it's not looking like they're going anywhere anytime soon.

As she opens the door to the storage room, Max searches the area for her friend. It doesn't take long to find Cece standing, clipboard in hand, in front of a large crate of newly acquired shot guns. Mole will be thrilled to hear to that Alec's contacts came through...again.

"Hey Cece! How goes it?" Max asks her.

"Slow but I'm making progress. The transhumans managed to acquire quite the selection of weapons before they rolled out the TC welcome mat to the rest of us. They really had no clue exactly what they had though and hey we can always use more ammunition especially given our current predicament."

At this comment, Max sighs.

"I know you hate guns Max and one day you'll have to clue me in as to why...but you know the weapons are a necessity. Even if they never get used, they provide us with a sense security just knowing that they're around," Cece explains with a meaningful glance.

"I know," Max replies. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it. I guess it's a good thing Alec still has most of his old contacts. I bet he never thought that all of his "wheelin' and dealin'" would be a benefit to a cause greater than himself."

"I don't know Max. Alec's a former CO. He was always thinking ahead back at Manticore. I'd bet that he always has a plan in the works even if no one knows exactly what it is. It must be an alpha male genetic trait," Cece ponders.

"What do you mean alpha male? Alec? Oh please!," Max rebuffs.

"Sometimes I forget you left Manticore at an early age Max. You missed out on a lot of stuff."

"What exactly did I miss out on Cece? I think I know Alec pretty well by now. I mean I've spent the last year or so bailing his ass out one spot of trouble after another," she exclaims.

"I think you know Alec as well as he wants you to know him."

"What exactly does that mean?" Max demands.

"It means...that you don't know everything about him and you probably don't give him the credit as he deserves sometimes."

Cece laughs at Max's look of complete bewilderment.

"Look Max I've been trying not to ask you this but...well the

cat in my cocktail has finally gotten the better of my curiousity."

"Go ahead and ask Cec. Speak your mind...it's not like you haven't done that already," Max tells her.

"It's just..." Cece begins but then stops herself.

Sensing her friend's hesitation, Max adds "I'm not going to like this question am I?"

Cece simply stares back in response.

"Yeah...that's what I thought. Go ahead...spit it out!"

"It's just...why the ordinary?" Cece poses.

"The ORDINARY has a name you know," Max growls.

"I'm sorry, Logan. Why are you with Logan?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, for one...he's an ordinary. I mean no offence. I know he's one of the good guys trying to help us out and all, but can he ever truly understand you Max?"

"And two?," Max prodds her to continue.

"Well...it's just you have Alec and he's an alpha. I mean you must miss the sex at least."

"What sex! With Alec!!!" Max sputters.

"You were breeding partners at Manticore. I just assumed that you guys...," Cece starts to explain.

"No, no, no! There has been no sex with Alec!" Max protests loudly.

"Sorry, sorry! Well no wonder you're still with the Logan then!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that rumor has it Manticore picked the X5 male and female breeding partners based on every aspect of their compatibility if you know what I mean. So if you'd actually HAD sex with Alec, there's no way you could be satisfied with an ordinary. Stamina alone would win out on our side," Cece explains.

"Sex is not just about something physical Cece. It's important to have an emotional connection with your partner too! Believe me that is not possible for a man whore like Alec. For one, he only thinks of himself with his actions and two those actions serve one purpose, to get him laid."

"So if you were a part of the breeding program then why is it that you two never had sex?," Cece questions her.

"Because I kicked him to the wall at the mere suggestion of copulation...ew!"

"Interesting. Word is Manticore brass gave orders for the males to copulate by any means necessary in order to achieve their baby making goal. I wouldn't know because I wasn't assigned to the breeding program but just ask Gem how far her breeding partner took his orders. Question is why didn't Alec force you?"

"Probably because he knew I would kick his ass."

"Come on Max. You're telling me that it isn't possible that Alec, an alpha male X5 at the top of his game, hasn't held back at all in his fights with you."

Max's silence is her only response.

"You're honestly not sure are you? Well it's like I said...Alec only lets you see what he wants you to see. Why did they match you two in the first place unless you were perfect potential mates? You might want to think about that Max. I'll catch ya later!" Cece says as she heads out the door towards head quarters. Time to give Mole her ammunitions report and leave Max to her own confusing thoughts.

End Chapter One.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Conversations**

**A Story based on the TV show "Dark Angel" (Cameron/Eglee)**

**Max/Alec Eventual Pairing**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own any of "Dark Angel's" original characters or storylines. This author is in no way associated with the owners, writers and producers of this show.**_

**Chapter Two: A Conversation with Alec "Late Night Confessions"**

"Hey Alec! Open up! I need to talk to you," Max hollers from outside of his apartment, pounding heavily on the door.

Alec slowly makes his way towards the offending noise, grumbling to himself about shark DNA and bitchy co-leaders.

"Jesus Max! It's 2 am...what the hell!" he says as he rips open the door to frown at her. It wasn't even locked for crying out loud. He could at least be in bed with her shaking him awake instead of freezing his ass off standing at the door in his boxer shorts. Hell, Max is lucky he even sleeps in his underwear.

His irritation quickly fades however when he sees the serious look on her face.

"What's wrong? Do we need to go to headquarters? Is the army finally making a move?," he starts quizzing her.

"No it's nothing like that. I just couldn't sleep. I've been thinking about some stuff," Max explains.

"Oh well, if you couldn't sleep then no wonder you came over here. I mean it's not like I was sleeping," Alec snarks back at her.

"Shut up! This won't take long and then you can go back to whatever warm body is sharing your bed tonight."

"There's no one here but you and me," Alec sighs.

"Whatever," Max says pushing past him entering the apartment. "I need to ask you something and it's important."

"No shit!" he replies and waits for her to continue.

"I was talking with Cece today and well...it made me wonder about some things," Max starts to explain. "Things about when we were back at Manticore."

"Great! This ought to be a fun conversation," Alec comments. "Why would you two voluntarily talk about Manticore?"

"Cece asked me something and then she filled me in on some stuff that she heard about the breeding program."

"Ah the breeding program...fond memories," Alec jokes.

"Very funny. I'm being serious smart ass."

"So be serious and ask me whatever it is you want to ask me so I can go back to bed!," he replies.

"Fine. Why didn't you force me to have sex with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Cece said that Manticore gave the male X5s orders to breed by any means so why didn't force me to me to have sex? I mean there had to be some serious consequences for failing to comply," Max wonders.

"Because you would have kicked my ass Maxie, you know that."

"That's just it Alec. I'm not so sure I could have if you had really set your mind to following orders. I mean apparantly you're an alpha male who takes what he wants when he wants. Am I right?!"

"I would never take a woman by force Max. That's not who I am. No matter what Manticore's orders were. If you believe for even one second that I am, then you can leave right now and I hope the door hits you on the ass on the way out," Alec tells her.

Sensing his disgust with her questioning Max is quiet for a moment, fully taking in the offended expression on his face. Then she simply smiles and says "thank-you Alec."

"For what?" he says confused by her sudden change of mood.

"For being you. Despite who Manticore wanted you to be. What they tried to force you to be."

"Well your welcome," he replies a bit embarassed by her words. "Besides Max it's not like I need to convince women to have sex with me you know. I mean look at this package," he says arms open wide gesturing to his magnificient self. "Who in their right mind would refuse this body?" Alec questions her.

"Me for one...and OC," Max replies with a smirk even as she suddenly notices his perfect six-pack on display.

"Yeah well the two of you are disqualified Max. I mean come on OC's my biggest competition and you...well you only have eyes for do gooder ordinaries so like said, you're both disqualified," Alec explains.

"I have had other men in my life besides Logan Alec," Max protests.

"Oh do tell me about all the other men who have rocked your world Maxie. Besides, how many of those hook-ups have been during your heat cycle huh?"

"That's none of your damn business!"

"I'd bet my motorcycle that you've never even allowed yourself to experience sex outside of when you're in heat." Taking in her expression he knows he's right! "You haven't have you?" Alec exclaims.

"That's none of your business!" Max says again with even more conviction in her voice than before.

"What if you never find the cure to virus Max?" he continues looking at her more seriously. "Are you just going to wait for him forever? Don't you miss human touch?" As Alec speaks these words, he moves closer and strokes the side of her face. He cups her cheek in his hand and suprised when she leans into his touch.

The mood is broken when Max realizes what she's doing. She jerks backward pushing Alec away from her with a disgusted look on her face.

Not one to drop a perfect opportunity to further escalate his co-leader's discomfort, Alec continues his rant. "You know Maxie, I knew you wanted my body even back then and hey I'm a patient man. You just need a little time to figure it all out is all."

"As if!" she balks. "You're like an annoying little brother Alec! Just because Manticore thought we were perfect for each other doesn't mean that I do."

This time Alec moves towards her so fast, she has no time to react. He presses her back up against the door holding her wrists above her head. His lips move so close to her ear that she can feel his breath and the heat of his tongue as he slowly licks his lips.

"Whether you choose to believe it Max, I am NOT your brother, not this twin anyway. And NOTHING about me is little," he adds pressing his lower half against her to prove his point. "I'm thinking the sooner you realize that, the better off we'll both be." He places a light kiss against her ear and then he's gone pulling away from her and walking back towards his bedroom with a "night Maxie".

Max stands stunned, frozen in the same spot for a long while before finally exiting his apartment. She can still feel the hardness of his body pressing up against her and the steady beat of his heart. His kiss sent shivers up her spine. What the hell just happened? Cece's comment about how the breeding partners were chosen suddenly invades her thoughts. Max quickly pushes it away with a "whatever!". She loves Logan and that's that. Stupid Cece and all her stupid questions and stupid Manticore and their freaky breeding partner program.

Her life is exactly how it should be except for that damn virus. She'd just let it go and forget about all this. Not a problem.

End Chapter Two.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Conversations**

**A Story based on the TV show "Dark Angel" (Cameron/Eglee)**

**Max/Alec Eventual Pairing**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own any of "Dark Angel's" original characters or storylines. This author is in no way associated with the owners, writers and producers of this show.**_

**Chapter Three: A Conversation with OC "Words of Wisdom"**

"Whassup with you Boo?," OC questions her girl while sipping beers at Crash.

"Nothing," Max replies with a frown. Then takes a healthy gulp of her beer wishing desparately she could get drunk just this once.

"Uh huh. Now why don't I believe you," OC says wisely.

"Why would you think something is wrong Cin?" Max sighs.

"Well let's see...maybe cause you're doing a crappy job at hiding the fact that you've been glaring over at Hot Boy for the last hour. Honestly Boo I can't tell whether your staring daggers at him or at that sweet honey trying to get into his pants," she says.

"You really think she's trying to get into Alec's pants?" Max replies with a startled glance across the bar.

"Since when do you care where Alec hides his man sausage Boo?"

"I don't and...ew," Max grimaces.

"Uh huh!" OC states again, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Quit saying that would you! I could care less about Alec and his little skanks!" Max scowls.

"This ain't just some regular skank though is it Max? Isn't she an X5?," OC questions softly.

"Yeah, Her name's Pax. She arrived in TC last week. Didn't take her long to hit on my co-leader either. Not that it bothers Alec!" Max pauses before continuing her rant with "What kind of name is Pax anyway? It sounds like a dog!"

"I thought you didn't care who hit on your boy," OC reminded her.

"He's not my boy!" Max exclaims. "And I don't!"

"Uh huh!"

This time Max only rolls her eyes at her friend taking another healthy chug from her now almost empty beer glass. Alec has been ignoring her all week ever since their late night "encounter" at his apartment. It's not like she's been spending HER time dwelling on their little "moment". No way! She had much better things to do with her time.

Just because every time she saw him now, she remembered the feel of his body and the light touch of his lips against her skin, didn't mean anything...right? Shit focus Max OC is talking again.

"...coming this way," OC is warning her but it's too late. If Max HAD been paying attention, she would have realized that Alec was headed in their direction. She looks up just as he arrives, a smug smile on his face and a pitcher of beer in his hand. Well so much for ignoring her!

"Hello ladies," Alec greets them warmly. "Saw that your beer was running low and being the gentleman I am (Max snorts at this), thought I'd come to the rescue. Looking fine as ever OC."

"Don't be wasting your charm on me boy. You best remember that you're talking to your competition now. Speaking of which, who is that fine lickity boo you were chatting with just now?" Immediately Max kicks OC under the table.

"Max didn't tell you?" Alec glances in her direction but she refuses look up. He sits down across from the girls and turns his attention back to OC.

"That's Pax. She's one of the new X5s. Just arrived in the "promise land" last week. Damn place is getting pretty full now that word is out about TC being some kinda safe haven. Not sure what's so safe about a toxic dump surrounded by armed military though," Alec ponders trying to hide the seriousness in which he believes this statement.

The table falls silent for a moment and OC observes the handsome pair with an experienced and knowledgable eye. They're trying not to look at one another and failing miserably. Oh yeah... something definitely happened between these two. You can cut the tension with a knife right now.

Suddently Alec's phone buzzes from inside his pocket and after glancing at the text, he gets up to leave. "That's my cue to go. Co-leader of the freaks...important things to do," Alec says standing.

"I'll bet. Your new girlfriend luring you back to her Alec?" Max says.

"Actually Maxie, I've got sentry duty tonight. Traded with Mole so alas no fun for this soldier," he replies staring back at her for a moment before turning to OC with a wave and a "later gorgeous".

Both girls watch silently as he gracefully exits the bar nodding politely to Pax on his way out. OC is the first to break the silence.

"Ok! What the hell happened between you two? Oh my god! Did you have sex? You did didn't you?" OC demands.

"No! Why do people keep asking me that?" Max exclaims.

"Who else thought you were having sex with Hot boy?" OC demands.

"Stupid Cece," Max grumbles.

"Why would she think that?" OC questions her.

"It's nothing. She knew Alec was assigned as my breeding partner back at Manticore and she just assumed he followed orders regardless of consent."

"But he didn't did he?"

"No. Which is weird because most of the other males did even when the females weren't all that cooperative," Max tells OC.

"You mean like what happened to our girl Gem?" OC inquires.

"Yeah probably."

"Well Hot Boy may be guilty of being a "man whore" but all of those ladies flock by choice. Alec would never hurt a woman Max, especially you."

"What do you mean especially me?" Max asks with a confused look.

"You really don't see it do you?" When Max continues to stare she continues sharing her infinite wisdom. "Boo that boy may warm his bed with female bodies at night but there's only one he wants to wake up to in the morning."

"I'm still not following you," Max frowns.

"You Max. Alec wants you. Damn girl! That boy is so in love with you he doesn't know which way is up sometimes."

"You're crazy OC! All Alec does is antagonize and pick fights with me all day. He may find me attractive but there's no way it's love. That's just not how I see it."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you what it means when little boys pull little girls' pigtails on the playground? Besides Alec lets you see what he wants you to see Max. Maybe it's time for you to open your eyes and look beyond the mask," OC urges as she gets up to refill their now empty pitcher of beer. Once again, leaving Max to her very confusing thoughts.

End Chapter Three.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Conversations**

**A Story based on the TV show "Dark Angel" (Cameron/Eglee)**

**Max/Alec Eventual Pairing**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own any of "Dark Angel's" original characters or storylines. This author is in no way associated with the owners, writers and producers of this show.**_

**Chapter Four: A Conversation with Logan "We Need to Talk"**

She hears the whirring sounds of his exoskeleton before she sees him in the doorway of her office. Logan doesn't come around TC that often of late. Angry mobs and armed military make for dangerous liasons with the trannie population. Even Eyes Only can't seem to sway popular opinion in their favor. He smiles at her, silently observing the exhaustion on her face.

"Hey you," he says.

"Hey," she replies back forcing a smile. It's not that she's not glad to him but there is still so much work to be done around here.

Their conversations are the same old routine they've perfected over the course of their "relationship". Intimacy without well...real intimacy. Try as they might, it just seems to be a lot of effort being within any kind of proximity of each other lately. Not that they had been.

"What's up?" Max questions him.

"Does anything have to be up?" Logan replies cheekily. "Can't I just drop by anymore and see how you're doing?"

Max immediately rolls her eyes at him. "Even when we weren't surrounded by hoards of armed guns, you never just dropped by Logan. So what's up?"

"OK you're right. I did come to see you for a reason. Max we need to talk." Logan wasn't very adept at hiding his facial expressions. He also wasn't blessed (or cursed depending on how you looked at it) with the ability to perfect the "Manticore mask".

"Talk about what?" Max questions again, confused by his seriousness.

"Uh...us."

"Is this about the cure Logan because I'm not so sure this is the best time to discuss it or if I evenvhave time right now to go running off on any missions to search for it. In case you haven't noticed, I've got alot of stuff going on right now."

"It's not about the cure Max. Not directly anyway and believe me I know how much you have going on right now. We haven't had a decent face to face conversation in ages. But I think we both know there are more than a few reasons as to why it's never the "right time" for any of that. Let's face it Max, the current state of our relationship is not all that strong these days," Logan attempts to explain with a frown and a frustrated sigh.

Wow only Logan can coin the phrase "state of our relationship" and be absolutely serious while saying it. Alec wouldn't be caught dead saying something so pompous. Wait a minute, why is she thinking about Alec right now? Focus on Logan. He's right anyway. It has been ages since they've laid eyes on each other and oh shit he's talking again.

"...and I just think that maybe we're trying too hard to make something work when it doesn't. It's like trying to fit a square peg into a round hole...no matter how hard you try..."

"Wait a minute," Max interupts him. "What are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying that I can't do this anymore Max. The waiting and the wondering if we'll ever find a cure and frankly whether that's even important to you anymore."

"Of course it's important to me Logan. I don't want to accidently kill you!" Max exclaims.

"But that's exactly my point. You don't want to find the cure so that we can finally touch and be together romantically. You simply want to remove any potential risk of causing me harm. Somewhere along the way Max, your motives changed," Logan tells her.

"You haven't exactly been beating down my door lately. I mean if you really wanted to spend more time with me, then it wouldn't matter why I want to find the cure would it?," she retorts.

"You're right, maybe my motives have changed too but does that even matter Max? I'm not wrong to want someone in my life who sees me in a romantic light. Someone who desires me physically and needs me emotionally and for more than just my Eyes Only connections."

"Woah! Hold it right there Logan. The fact that you are Eyes Only was never one of the reasons I was in love with you. You used ME when you needed help with your do gooder causes not the other way around."

Max suddenly notices how defeated Logan looks and feels guilty for her outburst.

"Look I'm sorry Logan for being bitchy about this but you know that I'm right," Max starts to explain in a more even voice.

"You don't even realize what you just said do you Max?" Logan says.

"What do you mean?" she replies confused.

"You said "was in love with you" not "am in love with you". It really is over isn't it? I think it has been for a long time but neither one of us wanted to admit how we've been feeling."

"How do you feel Logan?" Max asks him not sure if she's ready to hear his answer.

"I've been spending a lot of time with Asha lately." He puts his hands up in protest and adds "Nothing's happened but there is something there. Max, I see a future when I look at her, our future together. I don't see one with us anymore and let's be honest, neither do you."

"So that's it then. We're over? Just like that."

"We'll always be friends...like we were before all the other stuff got in the way. I'll have your back and you'll have mine. If you need me I'll be there. You just don't seem to lately because you have him."

She knew immediately who "him" was. "Alec and I are "not like that" Logan", Max protests.

"Yeah well you used to say that about us and not mean it too. Just try to be happy Max that's all I've ever wanted for you."

"I want that for you too. Good-bye Logan." Max pauses slightly before adding. "Say hello to Asha for me"

"Be careful Max."

"Always!" she tells him, Alec's phrase ringing back in her ears before she even realizes that she's said it.

Logan leaves the office quickly and quietly and doesn't turn back. Max remains standing in the same spot long after he's gone. She's feeling shocked to say the least. Not by the fact that her relationship with Logan is finally over but by the fact that she feels relieved even ...happy.

God why is she not more upset by this? Well, maybe she is a little pissed that the decision didn't really come from her but hey...beggars right? Being happy about her and Logan no longer being "Max and Logan" has nothing to do with Alec...right? Of course not! That's just stupid. She's just finally moving on from her old life and changing into someone new...the freaking leader of the TC nation!

So why does she suddenly feel like she has a future in sight...and with Alec in it? God! Why couldn't he have made this easy and at least tried to follow orders to copulate by any means so that she could hate him as much as Gem despises her breeding partner. That's it! She'll go to talk to Gem and maybe she can help figure this all out. There's no way that she feels anything but irritation and strong dislike for Alec. Those feelings are certainly less scary than the alternative!

End Chapter Four

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Conversations**

**A Story based on the TV show "Dark Angel" (Cameron/Eglee)**

**Max/Alec Eventual Pairing**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own any of "Dark Angel's" original characters or storylines. This author is in no way associated with the owners, writers and producers of this show.**_

_**Reviews are golden and they get the story finished a lot faster so bring it on! **_

_**Thanks for all the feedback everyone.**_

**Chapter Five: A Conversation with Gem "Sex, Trials and Breeding Practices"**

It was almost 2 days before Max found time to talk to Gem. As she knocks and pushes open the door to TC's daycare, Max is once again reminded of Alec. It was HIS idea to set up a place for X5 mothers to bring their children for babysitting during the day. Gem and another X5 Stan volunteered to run the program. Somehow Alec managed to "acquire" toys, play pens, high chairs and diapers to get things up and running. The program had 5 babies now, including Norma, Gem's little girl who believe it or not was named after Normal himself; the man who brought her safely into this world.

Things were running pretty smoothly so far. Gem once told Max that X5 babies are suprisingly easy to take care of, mostly they sleep and stare at you like they're studying human behavior. When they cry, it's usually because they're hungry and then their mothers are paged to come back and feed them. Alec figures it's a win-win situation overall because the kids are being cared for and TC is able to take advantage of more Manticore well trained soldiers.

"Hey Gem," Max says with a smile.

"Hi Max. What brings you to the "Baby Boom"?" Gem inquires.

"Baby Boom" is the program's unofficial name given by Alec of course after a number of babies and their mothers entered TC over such a short period of time. I guess the Manticore breeding program was highly successful.

"I wanted to talk to YOU actually...in private if you don't mind." Max glances toward the other adult in the room adding "Stan do you think you can handle this crew on your own for a few minutes? I promise this won't take long," Max implores Gem's friendly and jovial partner.

"Tell you what Max. Gem can take Norma with her on your little "pow wow" and you...well you can include little Suzie here in on your girl talk," Stan replies as he hands the baby over the Max.

Little Suzie stares at Max curiously before giggling at the expression she sees on the face staring back at her. To say Max is uncomfortable holding a baby is a huge understatement. She's always afraid she'll drop them on their soft little heads and break them, Manticore strength and agility aside.

Sensing Max's hesitation, Stan goes on to say "that's the deal Max. I can watch over three babies myself but four is pushing it even if it's only for five minutes. Besides, you're our fearless leader so I'm certain you can handle it."

Max holds the baby awkwardly while following Gem into an adjoining room. She really wants answers so she'll just have to suck it up.

Laughing Gem says to Max "you look like you're going to cut off Suzie's circulation holding her so tight. Just relax, you won't drop her. Here, hold your hand under her diaper and cradle her into your shoulder." Max does what she's told. "There that's it. Perfect. See she's falling asleep already. You're a natural. You know I bet you'll make a great mom someday," Gem tells her.

Suzie having fallen asleep on Max's chest and was now snoring softly. Cute. That is until they throw up on you which Max had heard had a strong possibility of happening.

"You know Alec comes over here a lot to play with the kids. He's a real natural too! He's avoided changing diapers of course but he's got the whole rocking to sleep thing down pat," Gem told Max.

"Speaking of Alec, that's kind of what I came here to talk to you about. Well it's not about Alec specifically I guess. Maybe more about him in a round about way," Max stammers.

"You want to talk to me about the breeding program don't you?" Gem asks her all the while bouncing Norma against her hip.

"How did you know?"

"Hey...X5. I'm pretty good at figuring things out besides everyone knows Alec was your breeding partner back at Manticore. I'm surprised you guys didn't "achieve your mission" though given that he's an alpha. I bet they pumped him full of all kinds of usable sperm!"

"Yeah, well that might have had something to do with not completing any of the necessary breeding procedures," Max states rather proudly.

"Really?" Max can tell that Gem is genuinely surprised by this information. "I guess Manticore males aren't all complete assholes then," Gem adds with a sad smile.

"Wait a minute! Don't get me wrong, Alec IS an ass. He probably would've tried to hump me but I kicked him to the other side of the room before he could make his move," Max explains herself further.

The young mother says nothing for awhile. She simply stares at Max with a curious expression.

"Max I know you weren't around Manticore during the later years so you'll have to believe me when I tell you that if an alpha male wants to do something, he does it. End of story. No female X5, transhuman or lesser rank male can get in the way if his mind is made up. Males and females may have been trained the same way at Manticore and yes we're made from some of the same genetic cocktails, but the alpha male ALWAYS has the advantage. Trust me Max, I know.

"I hate to ask you this Gem but I need to know what happened to you. Did he...I mean your breeding parnter...did he rape you?" Max questions.

"Yes," Gem immediately responds but adds as an after thought "I believe he had almost as little choice in the matter as I did though. You didn't disobey Manticore's superiors and there were extreme consequences if you did. Even still, it takes a cold bastard to successfully breed with a partner who's struggling with fear and sobbing throughout the entire act. He couldn't even look at me afterwards. I prayed I was pregnant that first time around so I wouldn't have to go through it again. Unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky. It took 3 more tries for the breeding to be successful. I forced myself not to struggle during those attempts and the pain wasn't as abrupt as the first time so it was easier I guess," Gem told Max.

"Oh my god, were you a virgin?" Max asks Gem surprised.

"I was. I hadn't been trained yet to go out on any away missions so my overall experience in the outside world was pretty limited. I had someone at the time...I don't know if you could call him my boyfriend but we were definitely on our way to being more than just fellow soldiers or friends. I thought he was going to be my mate. I felt a pull towards him that was undeniable. It was strong enough that we were both willing to risk getting caught just to see one another," Gem tells her.

"What happened?" Max asks.

"Well I got pregnant by another man. That pretty much ended it for him. He wasn't chosen to be part of the breeding program and even though they were planning on taking the baby away, he couldn't forgive me for what happened."

"But you didn't have a choice. It wasn't your fault!"

"Like I said, it turns out there were alot of male assholes back at Manticore," Gem sighs with regret.

"I'm sorry Gem."

"Hey I've got Norma now and she's the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't know love until I looked into her eyes. Maybe we're not all meant to find our mates. Not all of us were lucky to be paired up like you and Alec. Maybe that's why he didn't force you. Whether he knew it or not, his instincts recognized you as his mate and there was no way he could have hurt you regardless of the consequences."

"God you sound like Cece! Alec is not my mate Gem. Don't you think I would like him a little more or feel compelled to hit him a lot less if he was?" Max protests.

"What is it the ordinaries say "you always hurt the ones you love". There must be something to that expression," Gem ponders as she relieves Max of a still sleeping little Suzie and cradles both babes to her chest.

"'But that can't be why Alec didn't force me like your breeding partner did. There has to be another reason doesn't there?" Max says asking herself the very question she came to ask Gem.

"I don't know Max. I wish I had the answers for you. Maybe you should ask Alec and before you say that you already did. Do it again and this time MAKE him tell you the truth. That is if you really want to hear it."

End Chapter Five

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Conversations**

**A Story based on the TV show "Dark Angel" (Cameron/Eglee)**

**Max/Alec Eventual Pairing**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own any of "Dark Angel's" original characters or storylines. This author is in no way associated with the owners, writers and producers of this show.**_

_**Reviews are golden and they get the story finished a lot faster so bring it on! **_

_**Thanks for all the feedback everyone.**_

**Chapter Six: A Conversation with Joshua "Man's Best Friend"**

"L'il Fella! L'il Fella!"

Max heard the familiar and extremely excited voice coming from behind her. Well actually, she heard his footsteps way before he had actually spoken. Joshua wasn't exactly what you would call stealth.

"Hey Big Fella! What's got you so buzzed?" Max queries.

With a puzzled expression he replies with a matter a fact statement that brings a smile to Max's face.

"Joshua not have bee in cocktail L'il Fella. Joshua have dog!"

"It's just an expression Joshua. It means that I can tell by your expression that you are excited about something," Max explains.

"Alec! Alec got video games for rec centre. Lots and lots of video games. Joshua love playing video games," he stated happily.

"Great now we'll have to tear a bunch of ex-soldiers away from the TV screen to get any work done around here. Leave it to Alec to think about fun in the middle of a war," Max complained.

"Even soldiers can't work all the time L'il Fella. Need time to play and relax or become bad soldiers. TC not Manticore Max. Alec don't want it to be. Everyone here had enough of Manticore," Joshua explains.

"I guess your right. It's just there's so much work to do around here that it gets overwhelming at the best of times. I'm not exactly the "go-to-girl" for fun. I guess that's Alec's job! I get to be the boring and serious co-leader while Alec gets to be everyone's best-friend," Max grumbles.

"Alec Joshua's best friend," Joshua says proudly.

"I know Big Fella. Everyone loves good ol' Alec!" Max sighs.

"Alec can't help everyone like him Max. Alec likes to make people happy and good at it."

"Max good at making people believe," Joshua continues once again with pride.

"Believe in what?" Max questions in return.

"Being human," he responds simply. "Max helps transgenics believe they can be more than just soldiers. Alec teaches them how. Max and Alec make great team. Perfect mates for each other."

"Woah Big Fella! Alec is not my mate. Why do people keep saying that? Have you been talking to Cece and Gem?"

"Joshua no talk to no one about Max and Alec except for Max and Alec," Joshua issues this statement adamantly.

"What exactly DO you say about me to Alec Joshua?" Max inquires rather cautiously not certain she wants to hear his answer.

"Max Joshua's best friend just like Alec is. Joshua want Max to be happy. Max thinks Logan make her happy but not happy with Logan. Joshua think Alec could make Max happy!"

"Well what exactly did Alec have to say about that Big Fella?"

"Alec not say anything. Doesn't have to. Alec's eyes tell everything heart feels whether he wants them to or not. Joshua sees. See you too L'il Fella," Joshua tells her. Before she has a chance to ask him what he sees, he answers her.

"Joshua see Max have feelings for Alec but not like other twin. Alec not Max's brother. Max don't want too feel good things about Alec though because then Manticore would be right about pairing as mates. Max not like it when Manticore right. Joshua thinks L'il Fella needs to stop fighting against Manticore and start fighting for what she wants."

"How do I do that Joshua?" Max wonders.

"Max and Alec need to get busy!!" And with that Joshua kisses her on the forehead and heads off towards the rec room. No doubt to play the video games Alec has acquired.

To say Max is befuddled by their conversation is an understatement. What's gotten into everyone? It's like she's entered an alternate universe where everyone wants her to have sex...with Alec!

Suddenly she sees him across the street on his way to the rec room. As if knowing Max is looking at him, Alec glances her way. He looks tired she thinks to herself. Alec waves and smiles at her before entering the building for a little R & R. He's probably meeting Joshua. Funny they didn't ask HER to join them. Maybe Alec is still trying to ignore her or maybe he thinks she's the one trying. They probably wouldn't mind if she dropped by but seeing Alec up close and personal right now...so not a good idea. The only thing that HAS become clear to Max throughout her series of "conversations" is that she definitely has some very serious things to think about.

Well then, the space needle it is.

End Chapter Six.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Conversations**

**A Story based on the TV show "Dark Angel" (Cameron/Eglee)**

**Max/Alec Eventual Pairing**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own any of "Dark Angel's" original characters or storylines. This author is in no way associated with the owners, writers and producers of this show.**_

_**Reviews are golden and they get the story finished a lot faster so bring it on! **_

_**Thanks for all the feedback everyone.**_

**Chapter Seven: A Conversation with Myself "Theraputic Self-talk!"**

With clenched fists, Max hits the suspended bag again and again. Her forearms finally begin to tire so she switches to kicks. High kicks, spinning kicks, two legged kicks...Max uses every move she can think of but still can't clear her head of him.

Him being Alec of course. Since no one will seem to listen to her protests about the "true nature" of their relationship, Max decides it would be best to spend time alone with her thoughts. So here she is working out at TC's make-shift gym. It's three a.m. and no one's around. Around one-thirty there had been some other Xs blessed with shark DNA sharing the space. However, they quickly read Max's "leave me alone" vibe and cut their workouts short. Wise choice.

Naturally, she had wanted to go to the Space Needle to think but quickly realized that it wasn't safe. There's too much tension and hatred right now towards transgenics in the outside world and she can't risk her own life simply because she needs to sort some things out. Besides, if Alec found out that she left TC alone, he would kill her...and now she's thinking about him again. Who is she trying to kid? She never actually stopped thinking about him.

"Well isn't that why I'm here kicking the crap out of inanimate objects?" Max asks herself.

"Stupid Manticore (punch-punch) and their stupid genetics program (kick-punch-kick). Just because they created a genetically perfect power couple (punch-kick-kick) doesn't mean I have to give in to their stupid whims (punch-punch-punch-punch-punch). One thing I know for sure, is that I never want to turn into who THEY want me to be. But is my stubborness only serving to deny what I really want? Crap Max! Stop asking more questions and start figuring out some answers!" she yells in frustration then proceeds to kick the suspened bag right off its tethered ceiling hook. Oops!

Max sits down on the floor frustrated, her back resting against the paint peeling wall. Deep breaths Max, you can figure this out she coaches herself quietly. A few silent moments pass and then...nothing. No epiphany, no revelations. Just more questions.

"Why does it have to be Alec as my mate?" she ponders aloud.

"He's annoying and cocky and chauvenistic and annoying...and smart and funny and loyal and don't forget really hot Max and...wait a minute, this isn't where I was going with this."

Suddenly an epiphany comes..."I know! I'll make a pros and cons list. That always seems to work for Sketchy. Wow, I'm really desparate if I'm following in Sketchy's footsteps." But she goes with it anyway and finds a pencil and paper inside a desk in the adjacent room off the gym. Then she sits down to write.

"First up the cons..."

_Number one: Transgenics are not only animals, they're humans!_

Max truly believes this and frankly so does Alec. So forming a "relationship" with Alec based on the instincts of feline mating genetics seems wrong? But is it really just about that? If she's truly honest with herself, the answer to that question is "no". Crap does that make this one a pro then?

_Number two: Alec is her co-leader and mixing business with pleasure is never a good thing!_

When it came time to name her SIC, Max didn't hesitate in bypassing that choice making Alec her co-leader instead. No one questioned it. Hell it had been expected really and from what she's learned about the whole mating thing when you find your mate those two people are totally in sync with each other. Wait a minute...wouldn't that arguement put a mate relationship with Alec into the pros list. Maybe that's why everyone knew Alec the best choice. Well everyone except Logan that is. He was not impressed with Max's decision and honestly thought he should have been named SIC, even though he's an ordina...shit I mean human.

"Mole must be rubbing off on my vocabulary! Next thing I know I'll be smoking Cubans and calling everyone shit head and sweetheart," Max muses. "OK back to the list."

_Number three: Manticore does NOT know best!_

Therefore, any relationship with Alec will surely be doomed. I mean how could Manticore possibly know they would be perfect mates? Sure physically, they would probably make great looking kids and most definitely enjoy the process of doing so. And no doubt they're an intellectual match for each other. But shouldn't who they choose to mate with be their own choice? I guess in truth it really is now. I mean no one in TC is being FORCED into any kind of relationship that she's aware of and if they are, ass kickings with be delivered by both her and Alec. The days of following orders without question or any thought of right and wrong are definitely over thinks Max flashing regretfully back to Gem's story. If Alec can question those very orders risking his own life because he knew they were wrong, then TC can surely leave Manticore in their dust. Shit...there goes another con into the pro list.

_Number four: Alec is annoying!_

Only not so much lately. Sure he still calls her Maxie and makes fun of Logan any chance he gets but lately, he's been behaving...different. Even before their late night chat filled with sexual innuendo. I mean he's not even saying or doing anything to deliberately piss her off. It's...well ...weird. Is Joshua right? Can he really see more than "friendly" feelings and CO respect in Alec's eyes. I guess if Alec has feelings for her that would explain all of the weirdness. And now there's not the "white elephant" that was Logan standing in their way. So what exactly is stopping her? Maybe Alec is not the con but she is. Uh oh...here comes another epiphany...the big one!

"I'm scared," Max begins to realize, standing up to pace back and forth. "What if Alec rejects me? What if it doesn't work out between and us? How will TC be affected by a change in our relationship? Everyone I love always leaves me. Oh my god...I love Alec!" Max suddenly stops, mouth agape as if she can't believe the words are coming from her own mouth. She pauses and closes her eyes, a smile slowly forming on her face.

"Well I may be a bitch and a crazy idealist as Mole likes to constantly remind me but dammit I'm not a coward. So what are you going to do about it Max?" she asks herself as she grabs her jacket. "Ready or not Hot boy, here I come" and she quickly exits the gym heading towards Alec's apartment. She'll have to wake him of course and he'd better be alone or heads are going to roll. But if things go as planned, she'll make it worth his while so that he'll have no problem forgiving the sleep interuption.

_End Chapter 7...only one more to go folks!_

_Please review. This chapter was the hardest one to write so far so I'm a bit drained and in definite need of support to enhance my creative juices for the conclusion._


	8. Chapter 8

**Conversations**

**A Story based on the TV show "Dark Angel" (Cameron/Eglee)**

**Max/Alec Eventual Pairing**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own any of "Dark Angel's" original characters or storylines. This author is in no way associated with the owners, writers and producers of this show.**_

_**This is it folks...the final chapter. I hope you all liked the story. It was fun to write and I really appreciate all the reviews. I'm currently working on a Jo/Dean Supernatural Story and I have a Dean/Bela idea floating around in my brain (sorry girls, I like the Winchester boys with other women!). Feel free to check out some of my other DA Max/Alec stories if you liked this one. Thanks for reading!**_

**Chapter Eight: Another Conversation with Alec "Mating Ritual"**

Alec awakes to hear soft footsteps moving towards his bedroom. He reaches under his pillow for the glock he keeps hidden there. A familiar scent hits his senses however, causing him to return the gun to its resting place.

"Don't you knock?" Alec asks voice muffled by his pilliow.

"Well I figured you'd rather be woken up in a warm bed then freezing your ass off answering the front door in your boxer shorts like last time," Max replies as if she had read his thoughts during their last encounter. She immediately notices that his chest is bare and wonders if maybe...

"What if I'm not wearing any boxers Max?" Alec retorts unable to hold back his classic smirk.

Now it was if Alec had been reading her mind. Max immediately blushes a deep crimson in the dark room. Anyone other than a transgenic might not have noticed. He did.

"I'm kidding Maxie. You're delicate sensibilities are safe with me." Then Alec sighs looking directly at her with a serious expression. "It's almost 3 am Max. What ARE you doing here?"

"We need to talk Alec. That is if you're done ignoring me," Max tells him.

"I haven't been ignoring you. I'm just giving you some space is all."

"And why is it you think I need space?" Max questions back.

"I heard about you and Logan." He pauses taking in her guarded expression then continues with "I'm sorry Max. Are you ok?"

"Yes," she answers immediately no hesitation. "I'll admit that I didn't really see it coming but it was almost a...relief. My female pride wishes I'd been the instigator of the break-up though. But apart from that, I'm really ok."

"Seriously?" Alec inquires again astonished by her admission.

"Yes Alec. I'm serious. Believe it or not, Logan was right. Any relationship we had has been over for a long time. I just never wanted to admit it. I think that I was hanging onto a dream that someday I'd have a normal life."

"One thing we'll never be is normal Max," Alec says almost proudly.

"I know that now and honestly I don't want to be anymore. I mean hey, I'm a kick-ass transgenic female, co-leader of the Freaks and I even have my own motorcycle. What more could a girl ask for?" Max states emphatically.

At this remark, Alec laughs. "I guess I can't argue with that Maxie. You do seem to have everything you want."

"Not everything," she admits. "That's actually why I came to talk to you tonight. I finally know..." then she stops herself afraid to continue.

"Know what?" Alec questions her completely confused by the turn in their conversation..

'This is it Max' she thinks. This is what you came here for. Don't chicken out now. Kick-ass transgenic female remember!

"Know what Maxie?" Max is startled from her thoughts when she hears him repeat his question.

She sits down next to him on the bed, gathering up her courage for a moment before finally saying what she came here to say.

"I love you Alec," she professes. "I know that you probably think I'm crazy and that this has something to do with my break-up with Log..."

Her words are cut off when he suddenly pulls her forward pressing his mouth to hers. His kiss is gentle at first and then Max sighs opening her mouth to his probing tongue. Suddenly, any signs of gentleness on either participant are gone, replaced with a fierce all consuming need.

Alec's hands roam Max's face then slip behind her back, pulling her entire body firmly on top of him. She can feel his hardness pressing against her belly and reaches for the hem of her shirt pulling herself away from him to she can yank it off leaving only a bra separating the nakedness of their upper bodies. Alec immediately pulls her back down as his mouth travels down the side of her neck to her shoulder. Then he drags one bra strap down followed by the other. He releases the clasp at the back pulling the garment from her body pushing her back slightly so he can stare at her bare breasts.

"So beautiful," he says between open-mouth kisses to her chest eliciting breathy moans from Max.

"Alec I need..." she sighs in his arms unable to complete her sentence.

"Shhhhhh, I know what you need baby," he replies pushing her black workout pants slowly down her legs taking her panties along with them.

Alec sits up with Max straddling his lap. He pauses once again to take in her naked form and honestly believes that he's never laid eyes on anything more perfect. Her eyes are closed and her head is tilted slightly back as his hands continue to caress her. "Maxie look at me," he urges seeking out her brown eyes. She does.

"I love you too. I always have. I just wanted you to figure out that even though we both hate Manticore, they were right about one thing...us." Alec smiles at her, a genuine one, his usual smirk no where to be seen.

Max returns his smile and strokes her palm against the side of his face.

"I guess I can live with that," she says. "But only if you shut up and kiss me."

He does, pulling her against him once more. They quickly settle back against the mattress their passion quickly reigniting. Max reaches under the sheet to remove Alec's boxers but finds nothing but his naked flesh.

"You were serious," Max laughs. "You're really naked under there."

"Didn't want to freak you out with my imposing manhood," Alec replies pulling the sheet away so their naked skin is flush against one another.

Max reaches for him again, stroking his length to an even harder state eliciting both moans and groans from her lover.

"Max mmm...ohhh...mmm Max! You have to stop that or this is going to be over way too soon," he pleads reaching for her hand.

"What about everything I've heard about an alpha male's stamina?" she teases him.

"Oh baby, believe me when I say that you don't have to worry about my stamina. I can keep it...up", he replies with a smirk. "It's just that I have waited so long for this that I want to savour it...savour you."

As he says this, Alec reaches between her thighs softly stroking the flesh he finds there. Slowly he pushes a finger into her core making Max's breath hitch.

"Besides," he continues adding a second finger and kissing her nose, "I think I should at least try to make you come apart a few times, before I have my fun. When you tell Cindy about this night, and I know that you will, I want to be referred to as Mr. Multiples!"

Alec then proceeds to kiss his way down between the valley of her breasts. He trails his tongue sensuously across her flat stomach before finally reaching the place where his hand has already invaded her. Alec parts her with his free hand and blows softly against her core all the while continuing to stroke the inside of her. Max gasps and inhales sharply as his tongue presses against her, moving in circles to draw the nub out. He takes it gently between his teeth before finally sucking with a force that immediately brings Max to orgasm. He watches as she completely falls apart and can't remember ever feeling more happy. He doesn't let her come completely down before returning to his task and taking her back to her high again and again. When she's finally spent, he lays his head against her thigh and allows her to catch her breath.

"What are you smiling at smart ass?" Max says when she finally regains some of her senses.

"It's always about my ass isn't it Maxie!" he snarks.

"Yes, it is. Now get your ass up here Hot Boy! For that fine performance you deserve a reward." When they are face-to-face, once again, she kisses him and tries to convey the magnitude of her feelings at that moment.

"Alec I want you..."

"I want you too Maxie," he tells her between kisses.

"I wasn't finished", she says capturing his mouth again.

"Sorry," he replies sighing as she takes his earlobe between her teeth. Her hands are everywhere and so are his.

"Alec I want you to mark me. Be my mate and claim me as yours," Max tells him.

He stops everythings and gapes at her.

"Max..." he begins.

"I mean it Alec. I love you. I know that it seems sudden but it's not really if you think about it. I want to be yours Alec, completely and I want to make you mine. Unless you don't wan..."

For the second time tonight Alec takes her by surprise pulling her naked form impossibly close and sinking his teeth into the skin at the juncture of her neck. He immediately lifts her up and lets her sink back down on him as another orgasm, her most powerful one, overcomes her. Alec closes his eyes as she takes him in and guides her movements as she rides out the wave, gently licking and sucking the area where he's marked her. Un-fucking-believable is all he can think of at that moment. Absolutely nothing could feel bett...holy sweet mother of God is what crosses his mind as he feels her teeth sink into his shoulder. He erupts inside of her pulling her down onto him again and again until he's completely spent.

They collapse onto his bed both panting heavily. Alec is rubbing circles on Max's back as she rests her head on his chest.

"Well I usually last longer than that Max but I guess I've never had a woman sink her teeth into me before," Alec jokes.

"Let's just keep it that way Cassanova," she warns.

"Those days are long over for me Maxie. You're all the woman I need," he professes kissing her deeply. "Besides after that experience, I think you've ruined me for any other women."

Max laughs before turning to look at him with a serious expression.

"Alec, I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out what everyone else seem to know already. I guess I was scared of a lot of things actually. I wasted so much time fighting with you when we could've been doing this."

"It doesn't matter how long it took you to figure things out Max, just that you finally did. Now we got the rest of our lives to make sure we don't screw it up, especially you scaredy-cat!"

"I can't believe I fell in love with a smart ass," Max exclaims.

"Once again, it's always about my ass isn't Maxie," he gloats pulling her close to kiss her before she has a chance to protest. Neither of them speak again for a really long time.

Sigh...another Max/Alec happy ending of course.

The End.

confrontation with Alec, admit feelings, how do you feel about me? are you alone, saw you talking before with new X5, no one but you Max, want you, resolve tension with action


End file.
